The present application is directed to tools and, more particularly, to tools that can apply a magnetic flux to control one or more magnetic connectors to secure a panel to a support member.
Connectors are used in a variety of different applications to connect a first member to a second member. Connectors generally include some type of engagement member that is movable between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The engaged position includes the engagement member located to be secured to a second member, and the disengaged position includes the engagement member located to be unsecured from the second member.
The connectors may be used to secure a physically large and/or cumbersome object. The connector may be positioned on the object such that it is difficult for a user to access and/or to move between the engaged and disengaged positions. One example includes a connector positioned along a back side of the panel. The length and width of the panel make it difficult for a user to access the connector to secure it in position. For instance, a connector on the back side of a solar panel may not be accessible to an installer once the solar panel is positioned on the top of a frame. Likewise, a connector on a back of a plywood panel may not be accessible once the panel is placed against wall studs.
A tool is needed to control the connector from the exposed first side of the panel. This would allow a user to selectively engage and disengage the connectors to secure the panel as needed.